


I'm not over you

by Amehiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Happy yewook ending, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko
Summary: After an accident Ryeowook was sure he didn't love Siwon anymore
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 9





	I'm not over you

**Author's Note:**

> It took me awhile to write this! I'm pretty happy on how it turned out

Siwon is getting ready for a picnic date with his boyfriend Ryeowook, they are celebrating their 7 year anniversary tonight and Siwon is planning to propose to him.

"SIWONIE LET'S GO!"

"YES HONEY WAIT A MINUTE" Siwon grabbed the ring box on the dresser and left the room. 

Ryeowook was in the kitchen checking the picnic basket, when he saw Siwon enter the room he smiled and picked up the picnic basket and gave it to Siwon,

"I'm so glad that we didn't booked that fancy restaurant for our anniversary, i missed our simple dates like this" Ryeowook smiled at Siwon and gave him a peck on the cheek, Siwon chuckled at his boyfriend's action and went out the door of their shared apartment.

"It's such nice weather today, don't you think so wonie?" Ryeowook who was holding Siwon's free hand beamed, "yeah it is, and i'm glad i got to spend today with you" Siwon gazed at Ryeowook who was practically skipping with joy. Ever since Siwon got promoted at work they rarely had time together for dates so Ryeowook was really looking forward for this day

"Ah! The sun is setting soon! Come on let's walk faster you promised we would see the sunset at the park" Ryeowook pulled Siwon and ran

"Wait Ryeowook, I've gotta tie my shoelaces first" Siwon let go of Ryeowook's hand and crouched down to tie his shoelace. Then he heard the sound of a brake screeching, and when he looked up he was too late.

Ryeowook was already laying on the road blood surrounding his head

Siwon was walking back and forth in front of the emergency room, he was scared he didn't know what to do.

"Siwon take a deep breath and calm down" Jungsoo told him, Siwon sat down on one of the chairs and took a deep breath. One of the doctors approached Siwon and Jungsoo, and Siwon quickly stood up

"Are you mister Choi?"

"Yes that's me, is Ryeowook alright? May I see him now?"

"Mr Kim has just woken up but had a severe concussion on his head that may lead to memory loss, so please be very careful when talking to him" Siwon froze and stood still, "Mr Choi?" Jungsoo stood up and asked the doctor to lead the way towards Ryeowook's hospital room, he grabbed Siwon's arm and pulled the man with him.

"Once again please be careful when talking to him" The doctor reminded them before leaving them

Ryeowook was there laying on the bed wearing hospital gowns, he had a bandage around his head. When he saw that Jungsoo and Siwon entered the room he tilted his head

"Hello Ryeowook.. I'm Jungsoo, your brother's boyfriend" Jungsoo introduced himself, "my brother? Kim Heechul.. Right?" Ryeowook hesitated to answer but he remembered who his brother was. Jungsoo nodded and sat next to Ryeowook's bed, "your brother is on his way here, now Ryeowook how are you feeling?" Jungsoo asked softly he knew Ryeowook probably has a bad headache Jungsoo didn't want to add more to his pain

"I had a horrible headache but the doctors gave me some medicine.. So it's getting better.." Ryeowook smiled at Jungsoo, but when he looked at Siwon his face was full of confusion. 

"Uhm.. Hello i don't mean to be rude but.. Who are you?"

That one question sent Siwon to a whirlwind of emotions. He backed away from Ryeowook who looked at him confused, Jungsoo who was shocked still tried to remain calm, "Ryeowook do you not remember Siwon?" Ryeowook shook his head

"I'm sorry but i don't remember"

Siwon ran out of the room when Ryeowook said that.

His eyes filled with tears as he ran, He didn't know where he wanted to go but all he knew is that he wanted a place where he could let all of his emotion out.

When he was at the entrance of the hospital, a voice called him, it was Heechul. Siwon looked at him with tears running down his face, Heechul stared at him with a knowing look and hugged the taller man

Siwon cried to Heechul's shoulder, "He doesn't remember me hyung.. What do I do" Siwon sobbed, he felt a part of him die.

1 week after the incident the doctors finally let Ryeowook go home, Heechul at first insisted that Ryeowook stays at his house but Ryeowook said it was fine and that he wanted to stay at the apartment that he and Siwon lived in. But Jungsoo and Heechul still stayed at the apartment for a few hours in case anything happened, they finally left around 7pm leaving Siwon to spend the evening with Ryeowook who was now acting like a total stranger to him.

"So Siwon.. Do we have a spare room in this house" Ryeowook asked the man who was currently washing the dishes after they had dinner, Siwon put down the glass that he was washing and looked at Ryeowook

"We did have one, but you said you wanted to turn it into an office"

"Oh.. Uhh well i guess i can sleep on the couch tonight"

Siwon sighed, "You sleep on the bed and i sleep on the couch"

Ryeowook stared at him in disbelief, "you're letting me? Sleep on the bed" Siwon looked at him like he just said the stupidest thing and continued to wash the dishes.

"Of course and I'm used to sleeping on the couch anyway, you used to make me sleep on the couch every time we bicker" Siwon chuckled as he recounted all the arguments that they had.

"Oh did we fight alot" 

"Well we would argue but we never had a fight if that's what you're asking" Siwon turned off the faucet and dried his hands, he turned to Ryeowook and smiled at him.

"Have you met Gilsoonie yet?" Now it was Ryeowook's turn to look at Siwon weirdly, Siwon chuckled and pulled Ryeowook's hand to the bedroom.

When Siwon opened the door Ryeowook was met by a huge giraffe plushie that was near the bedroom window, Siwon went and hugged the plushie

"This is Gilsoonie, you used to say that he was your prized possession" 

"Where did we get him?"

"At a carnival on our first date together, I wasted a lot of money to try and get him but I kept failing. and when you tried it for the very first time you succeeded! And you rubbed it in my face for almost half a year"

Siwon laughed and reminisced.

Ryeowook stood there awkwardly. He doesn't remember the story that Siwon is telling him now, but he can see from Siwon's face that it was a cherished moment between the two of them.

Siwon coughed and grabbed a few pillows and a blanket, and announced that he would sleep now leaving Ryeowook alone with the giant Gilsoonie. He sat on the bed and looked around the room, it was filled with pictures and memories that he doesn't remember.

He sighed and laid down on the bed, maybe his memory will comeback in a few more months

3 months had passed and there was no new progress, Siwon and Ryeowook tried everything to get Ryeowook's memories back but all of those attempts only gave Ryeowook a bad headache. But they agree to continue to date even though they aren't who they used to be anymore.

Ryeowook had just finished mopping the floor and was taking a break. He sat down and opened a photo album, it was filled with pictures of him and Siwon together and in every picture next to it was a note explaining what they were doing in the picture and where they took it. Even though Ryeowook has given up on getting his memories back, Siwon still continues to try and get Ryeowook's memories back. Ryeowook sighed and stood up, he quickly wore his jacket and boots and left the apartment to visit one of the cafe's nearby

When Ryeowook entered the cafe it was empty. Ryeowook went up to the counter to order coffee, he realized the usual barista wasn't here and was instead replaced by a handsome black haired man

"Hello may i take your order" Ryeowook heart skipped a beat when he first heard the man speak

"Ah yes one caramel macchiato please.."

"Okay please sit down while I make your order" The handsome barista pointed at a table, Ryeowook nodded and sat down at the table. 

Ryeowook kept stealing glances at the handsome man behind the counter, but when the man looked at him he quickly acted like he was scrolling through his phone. The barista finished up his order and brought it to him, Ryeowook was about to say thank you but he noticed the puff pastry next to the coffee

"Oh but i didn't order this"

"It's on the house" The barista answered, he took off his apron and sat across Ryeowook, "now i'm not the type to stick my nose into someone's personal life but are you alright you seemed a bit down"

Ryeowook stared at the barista who smiled at him. Ryeowook at first hesitated to tell the man his personal life but the man looked warmhearted and Ryeowook decided to throw all of his morals out the window, and told the man what he was facing right now.

"Hmm.. I see, so your boyfriend still loves the old you?" 

"Yes and i don't know what to do because well.. I don't think i'm the same man that he loves" Ryeowook looked at the floor in shame, he felt really bad to Siwon who seems to still love him with all his heart

"But the question is do you still love him?"

That question made Ryeowook contemplate his feelings to Siwon, the reason he's still dating Siwon was because he was scared of hurting Siwon's feelings if they broke up. The barista sighed and looked at the clock, "look it's gonna be rush hour in a few minutes, i advise you to talk to him about your feelings and if you need to rant again just come to me okay" The man stood up and picked up his apron, "Wait" Ryeowook reached out for the man's hand, the man turned around and raised his eyebrows at Ryeowook

"What's your name?"

"Jongwoon"

"Thank you for helping me sort of out my feelings Jongwoon.. Let's hangout sometimes?" Ryeowook blushed and played with his fingers, Jongwoon chuckled and wrote his number on Ryeowook's receipt

"Call me if you break up with your boyfriend sweetie" Jongwoon winked at him and went back behind the counter. Ryeowook's face reddened again, he picked up his stuff and left the cafe but not without saying goodbye to Jongwoon.

Ryeowook arrived home and was surprised at how the living room was decorated and at the table was a cake,a bottle of wine, and a few of his favourite foods. Ryeowook was so focused on the living room he didn't hear the footsteps behind him, a pair of arms went around his waist and hugged him from behind

"Wookiee.. I know that we didn't get to celebrate our anniversary, so i went home early to set this up! Do you like it?"

Ryeowook looked behind him, it was Siwon he had a huge grin on his face. Ryeowook opened his mouth to say something but Siwon let go of the hug and pushed Ryeowook lightly so he could sit on the couch.

"I would say i cooked this all by myself.. But Jungsoo and Heechul came over to help when you were out, they told me to stay out of the kitchen and focus on the decorations" Siwon pouted but quickly smiled again when he looked at Ryeowook

"Well.. What are we waiting for! Let's eat" Siwon cut the cake for Ryeowook and put it in a plate for him, Ryeowook took the cake and stared at it for a while and he stared at Siwon who was stuffing his face with cake, he put his plate on the table and turned to Siwon.

"We need to talk"

Siwon stopped his eating frenzy and swallowed his food, he turned to look at Ryeowook who had a serious look on his face.

"Is something wrong wookie.."

Ryeowook took a deep breath, he had been thinking about how to say this to Siwon on his way home, but he didn't know that Siwon was gonna do this for him. He looked at Siwon who was looking at him in confusion, Ryeowook took Siwon hands and looked at Siwon's eyes

"Let's break up"

Siwon froze and stared at Ryeowook who tried to look everywhere but Siwon's eyes, Siwon shook his head, he wondered what he did wrong, he did everything to make Ryeowook happy the last 3 months. His eyes started to water, he lets go of Ryewook's hand

"Why.."

It was barely a whisper, Ryeowook almost didn't hear it, he wanted to answer but his mouth is unable to form words, all he can do is just to look down, he was too scared to see Siwon's face he knew how much Siwon loves him, but what a shame.. The man who Siwon loved was not the current Ryeowook.

"I'm sorry"

"Answer my question"

"I'm not the same person that you once loved"

"BULLSHIT!" Siwon stood up and looked at Ryeowook who also stood up but still refused to look at him, "you're still Kim Ryeowook.. You're still the boy who used to help me study in middle school.. You're still the man who stayed with me even though I failed almost all my job interviews.. You.. You loved me even when i was at my worst"

"Why would that matter.. I can't even remember all of those situations you brought up.." 

Ryeowook finally looked up to Siwon who had tears rolling down his face, Ryeowook can see how heart broken he is. 

"I don't want to hurt you Siwon.. You're a nice man.. And i'm.. I'm sorry.." Ryeowook was at loss for words, he didn't know what to say, he was afraid every time he opened his mouth this situation would get worse

"And you think" Siwon sobbed, his throat felt swollen and tears kept running down his cheeks, " this wouldn't hurt me?"

Ryeowook looked down again, he didn't know what to answer, he looked at Siwon in the eyes again and said the words that Siwon was not hoping for

"Yes… i guess i should leave now" Ryeowook left the room, Siwon quickly followed Ryeowook to the front door, when Ryeowook was about to open the door Siwon pulled him into a hug

"Tell me.. Did you atleast loved me"

"I'm sure i did once.. But not anymore" Ryeowook pulled away from Siwon and smiled at him, seeing that smile made Siwon happy, even though Ryeowook insisted he wasn't the same man he still had the same smile even after all these years.

"I'll be staying over at a friend's place.. I'll take my stuff in two days"

"Will you be taking Gilsoonie?"

Ryeowook chuckled, he can see why he once fell in love with this man

"No you can keep Gilsoonie"

Siwon smiled and nodded, "well goodbye Ryeowook" 

"Goodbye Siwon"

Ryeowook left without looking back, he was happy to be able to get that all out of his chest. He took out his phone and called one of his contacts

"Hello Jongwoon? Can I stay over at your place tonight? Yes I did… Thank you!"

When Ryeowook closed the door, Siwon broke down and fell to the floor, he couldn't hold the heartbreak anymore, he tried to look positive in front of Ryeowook, but after the door closed the emptiness of the apartment hit him. He stood up and went to his room,at the bedside table was one of their old photos together, it was him and Ryeowook at a music festival, they were smiling and hugging each other, they were so happy. Siwon picked up the picture frame and threw at the wall, he laid down on his bed and covered his face with his pillow, screaming whilst sobbing. 

_ 4 years later _

Siwon had just finished his morning jog, before he went up to his apartment he decided to grab his mail that had been piling up in the mailbox.

He opened the door and took off his shoes, he went to the kitchen first to drink a glass of water, after drinking water he went to the living room to sort out his mail. He waved at Gilsoonie who now occupies the living room space and sat down on the couch and began looking through his mail.

It was mostly a bunch of advertisements, and a few letters from his aunt, but one thing caught his eyes. It was a wedding invitation

_ We Invite You To Our Wedding _

_ Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook _

_ On November 5th 20xx _

Siwon smiled, "it's nice to know that you're doing well wookie" he sniffled quietly, tears threatening to fall from his eyes


End file.
